The Colony
by Henri Goelen
Summary: A year after the virus broke out. Josh Walker is a survivor. As he sees how the world is changing, he decides to run away to a safer place and finds a Colony in Denver. How will the few remaining people survive in this rotten world?
1. 1

1

So now the TV-stations too have stopped broadcasting. There's nothing more to be seen on the screen, not even news reporters on the newly founded Resistance channel. It was the only channel still broadcasting, giving updates on the infection rate. Their crew probably got infected as well

No more media is available now. Magazines and newspapers haven't been available for over a month – either because there simply weren't any journalists left or due to a lack of transportation. Sometimes you still can hear something on a radio, mostly music. Occasionally you'll find a voice speaking about how humanity will be saved by God.

Bullshit.

There is no God and pretty soon, humanity will disappear as well. It's that simple. Too many people died and most survivors turned into those… things. Those who haven't already will, hardly anyone is immune.

Well, I am. I got bit one day when I was rushing back home, but that was more than two weeks ago. I am doomed to survive in this forsaken world.

"I've got to go."

I don't have a choice. "I've go to go and you know it" I said to myself. I looked around me. My flat was messy, junk was lying around everywhere. "I'll grab as many clothes and food as I can and just go. No use staying here." Sounds like a plan. "Might as well take a knife" I added to that. Too bad I never bought vinegar.

These days, going down the apartment stairs was an adventure on its own. Most of my neighbours died, but I think some of them turned into monsters. Some doors were closed, others were wide open. Some rooms had closed curtains…

The sun smiled down on me, laughing like the sarcastic bitch she is. The streets were empty, apart from some cars and waste. My car was standing there, untouched, ready to roll. I saw an old lady passing by, a rare sight these days.

"Runnin' off, lad?" she said to me.

"No use staying here ma'am" I replied. "Wanna join me?"

"I'd rather not. My husband's sick, I gotta take care of him."

"Oh, okay… Well, best of luck."

"Thanks, you too."

She's digging her own grave. Tomorrow she'll be dead.

I drove to the end of the road, out of town, to the country side. Reports said those areas were relatively safe, because there aren't any hiding places. I was wondering where to go next.

"A larger city. Chances are you'll find more survivors there, though there also will be more Dark Seekers."

I have been talking to myself for the last six months.


	2. 2

2

I arrived at Denver in the late afternoon. It had been a three day trip, wandering from state to state, overseeing the deserted world. Some army men were guarding the entrance to the city. They asked me to stop the car.

"Where're you from?" one of them asked.

"A little town, down in California" I said.

"We gotta scan ya to see if you're immune" he then continued.

"Go ahead, sir."

I was allowed to go in.

"We've got a protected zone, not too far from here. Go grab a meal and get some rest."

"Thanks. How many people staying here?"

"'Bout fifty. A lot of folks died because of the virus and most survivors went north to Canada."

"I see, thanks for the information. Be seeing ya."

Their protected zone consisted of a street block, but only one building was inhabited. Several people were standing outside, most of them were armed.

"We've got another survivor! Welcome man!" one of them said. "Yeah, you can park your car anywhere you like."

"Thanks. The men guarding the city entrance said I could get some rest here."

"Yeah, but we'd like to ask you not to waste your time when you stay here. We could use some more men to guard at night and to look for food during the day. We've got some supplies, but they won't last long."

"Got it. I don't have a place to go to anyway. If you don't mind, I'd like to sleep tonight, but I'll be ready to do some work tomorrow then."

"Perfect. Dinner's served at six, you can still take a nap."

I parked my car and was guided to a room by a friendly, but tired looking lady. Everyone slept in one big room, she said, and there was only one bathroom.

"Please, don't waste any water. Don't shower too often, if you can. Most here only take one every week."

"That's fine by me."

"We've got some more empty beds you can sleep on. It may be too small, but-"

"I don't mind, really. I've been sleeping in a car for the past nights, anything'll do."

"Dinner's at six. It's not much or anything special-"

"You're too kind. I don't mind, okay? I'm more than happy that I found a survivor's colony. Call me when you need help, you look tired."

She smiled softly. For a moment, I thought she was going to cry.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Josh, what's yours?"

"Anna-Juli, but you can call me Anna."

We nodded at eachother and she went down, probably to cook up the meal.


End file.
